


Love Confession Gone Wrong... Or Right

by TheVillainousNoble



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Cock Piercing, Crushes, Dirty Talk, Fetish, First Love, First Meetings, Fluffy Ending, Gags, Genital Piercing, Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Orgasm, Piercings, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVillainousNoble/pseuds/TheVillainousNoble
Summary: Undertaker is an ex-porn star, Sebastian's first love for whom the man still has a strong crush. Sebastian has a piercing kink. The last thing he expected when he went to get his dick pierced was to meet his idol.An erection reveals all the dark secrets.





	Love Confession Gone Wrong... Or Right

**Author's Note:**

> My inspiration is how the generic yaoi one-shot doujinshis go.

“S-sir... Why are you hard?” Undertaker, a well-known tattoo and piercing artist asked as he stared with a blush at one of the most beautiful cocks nature ever produced.

“Ah, this is so stupid!” Sebastian hung his head, face beet red with embarrassment. His fringe fell forward to shield his face just a little. “I... I know who you are.” Undertaker’s eyes widened and he grew a bit nervous when his client said that. “Ever since I saw your first AV... You were so beautiful... You became my crush and idol, and I have never loved anyone more than you ever since!” Sebastian suddenly leaned in and took Undertaker by the shoulders.

“What are you doing!? Let me go!“ Undertaker exclaimed in panic. His porn past came up. Someone recognize him. More than that, this situation seemed very dangerous. Really... He should have closed down the salon instead of taking one more client.

“I love you sir, I do!” Sebastian pulled him into a tight hug. “Forgive me! I am so embarrassed! I have a piercing kink... And getting piercings from you, my love... In such a lewd spot... I really had to hold back from cumming while you were working!” Hearing those words really shocked Undertaker, but before he could say or do anything, Sebastian was pulling him to sit on the medical chair. “I love you, I really do~“ Sebastian leaned in to the spooked male. “Please, accept my feelings!”

Despite Undertaker’s struggling, Sebastian overpowered him and made quick work of getting the man’s clothes undone. First, he held the other’s mouth shut with his hand before stuffing the man’s own underwear into Undertaker’s mouth to gag him. He tied his hands to the arm rests with the man’s socks and his midsection to the back with his belt.

“Such a beautiful body!” Sebastian was blushing, eyes gleaming with excitement. “You have no idea how many times I have fantasized about holding you. How many times I touched myself to thoughts of you. How many wet dreams with you I’ve had. Finally... I get to confess my love to you!” The obsessed man smiled as if he was smitten.

“Nnnnnngh!” Undertaker struggled and Sebastian leaned in.

“Shh... There is no need for this. I will be gentle with you. I have lube and a condom.“ Then a thought came to his mind. “Ah, better do it without a condom. I heard piercings are really good for stimulation. And you just gave me so many. I will make sure to make you cum a lot!” Sebastian came in to get his dick pierced. Undertaker gave him a ring in his glans, stud piercings lining his underside, loops all around his corona.

Undertaker squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head to the side. Sebastian leaned in and took to kissing the side of his neck. At the same time, his fingers pressed and rubbed the silver-haired male’s entrance in a circular motion. “You’ve done this so many times before. Do you remember that movie in which you bottomed? Of course you should remember it. It is the only one in which you got a dick up your ass. But you took it so well... You certainly have experience.” Sebastian pressed his face into Undertaker’s hair and inhaled, then sighed. “I love the scenario of that movie. You dressed up as a delivery man and forced a successful business man’s girlfriend as revenge for him back stabbing you in the past. And then he came home, saw you... And fucked you as punishment. It was so hot.” As Sebastian slipped his fingers into Undertaker’s h hole, he discovered that it was pretty loose. He smirked. “I see you use this place often. It’s so soft. How do you do it? Fingers? Toys?” He then stilled and paused. “Or do you let someone fuck you here?” The thought got Sebastian so angry he literally jabbed Undertaker in the prostate.

“Annngh!” The male cried out though the sound was muffled by the gag.

“Who do you do it with?” Sebastian suddenly got angry. He brought his other hand to Undertaker’s toned chest and tugged his left nipple by the loop piercing in it. The poor man jerked and yelped. The hand fingering Undertaker started moving, thrusting the fingers in and out at a fast pace. “Do you have a fuck buddy? A boy friend? Maybe you do it with several people?” Sebastian got angrier as he thought of those things more. Letting go of the piercing, he pressed his fingers to Undertaker’s nipple and the surrounding muscle. He took to rubbing the pec rapidly before suddenly slapping the stimulated spot. Undertaker yelped and flinched. Sebastian also took to riling up his hole. He pushed his middle and ring fingers knuckle deep, pressed them up into the prostate and started erratically shaking the hand, imitating the motion of short but fast thrusts coupled with vibration. When he did this to women they always orgasmed.

Undertaker let out a whiny scream and Sebastian suddenly gripped the male’s cock. He squeezed the shaft and pressed his thumb into the tip. “You don’t get to enjoy this all alone and cum so soon.” Even though he said he’d make Undertaker cum a lot.  
Sebastian pulled back and got out a lube tube from his pants’ pocket. Squeezing a generous amount out, he tossed the tube away and started lathering up his shaft. Then he stuck two fingers into the entrance and started shaking them side to side. Pulling them out, he delivered a slap to the other’s hole. “You’ve used this so much I bet I used more than enough lube. Probably didn’t need to prepare you at all. Such a slut!” Undertaker whimpered. Sebastian lined up his cock with the hole and then started pressing inside. He would have been rougher if not for his fresh piercings. But that didn’t matter to him in the end. He cared more about making the love of his life his at last.

Once inside all the way, Sebastian took hold of Undertaker’s legs by the ankles and pushed them further down to the male’s front but also wider apart. He smirked darkly. “Look down and you will see me fucking your sex sleeve of an ass. Does this remind you of your days as a porn star? I barely touched your dick and it’s already so hard and weeping.” Undertaker sniffled. As he looked down, he saw that Sebastian was buried inside him all the way. And yes... His own cock was at full hardness and leaking precum on his abdomen. “Do you know just how much you have inside of you right now? You saw my dick when you were piercing it. 12 inches in length and 6 in circumference. Plus piercings. You took the whole thing in one go. Such a slut.” Drawing his hips back, Sebastian delivered his first thrust, hard and deep.

As Sebastian took up a fast and hard pace right away, Undertaker could not hold back his whimpers and whines. His eyes welled with tears and lashes got wet. He was sniffling and on occasion screamed when Sebastian hit his prostate with the prince albert piercing in the head of his cock. Sebastian smirked and licked hs lips. “You have no idea how good this is for me. Women whom I like can’t take this thing how I want them to. And I won’t go around fucking whores. Fucking their used pussy is like sticking my dick in a used condom.” Leaning in, he grinned. “What’s that expression. Are you thinking of yourself as a used condom since you fuck around so much?” He leaned in closer and pressed his lips to Undertaker’s temple, the other male squeezing his eyes and flinching on reflex. “Don’t worry... You are an exception because I love you.”

Standing up straight again, Sebastian stilled. “Let’s make this better for you. You can’t feel all of my piercings like this.” He made quick work of undoing Undertaker’s restrains but then bound his wrists together with the belt that previously had him bound do to the chair. Lifting the male with surprising ease, Sebastian sat on the chair and then sat Undertaker down on his dick with the man’s back to his front.

The moment that pierced underside of the shaft slid against his prostate at the first entrance, Undertaker screamed in surprise. His cock, which was currently hanging between his spread legs, jolted up with one shot of cum after another. Looking past the other’s shoulder, Sebastian whistled at the sight. “You came just from me putting it in. This really is quite a boost of ego.” Turning to the other’s ear, Sebastian added. “You should be proud too. This means you did a great job with choosing the right piercings.” Leaning back and taking Undertaker with him, Sebastian took to thrusting at the same time as lifting the other and dropping him on his cock. Undertaker was now beginning to tighten up and Sebastian felt his insides twitching.

Sebastian’s cock was angled more toward Undertaker’s front, already a good stimulation. But also, there were piercings which rubbed the male’s erogenous spot at even the slightest move, so eve if Sebastian didn’t aim at the prostate, it was still rubbed and stimulated. “You know, I’m close.” Sebastian said. He then bit down onto Undertaker’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around the male’s waist, holding him close and down as he took to bucking up his hips in preparation for his orgasm. Right now, he wasn’t pulling out much but instead was pushing in with hard thrusts, adding more force. Oh, if only Sebastian knew what he was doing to the poor man.

Undertaker’s eyes rolled back as his pleasure was nearly tripled. When he started shaking, his back arching inward off of Sebastian’s front, and he started grunting, Sebastian knew the other was getting the orgasm of a life time. Once more, Undertaker came from his hole alone. It was just a short while since his first ejaculation, but this time there was more stimulation and it wasn’t stopping even as he was cumming. Sebastian held back his own ejaculation as he wanted to prolong the other’s orgasm by thrusting faster and harder into him, drilling the other male until he was a twitching mess and his cock was  only dribbling cum. Then he relaxed and, with one hard thrust, buried himself to the hilt and held himself there as he released his seed into Undertaker’s raw hole.

Panting, Sebastian saw on the chair with the other still in his arms. He pulled the underwear from Undertaker’s mouth and then leaned in to start peppering the male’s neck and face with kisses, suddenly becoming sweet. The only thing the other could think of though was that his was finally over. “Idiot...” He started.

“Yes, I am.” Sebastian admitted, continuing to kiss Undertaker lovingly.

“I haven’t had proper sex since I broke up with my girlfriend... And it was seven months ago... I’m not dating anyone right now either.” Undertaker didn’t know why he was telling these things, but to hell with that.

“You weren’t until now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and review if you enjoyed. x3


End file.
